trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdventuresAsterion
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Stealthy= - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= - Grimdark= }} |-|Misc. ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = >>>>a!t! >>>>A!T!!!!!!! >>>>hat >>>>ere >>>>e do!ng aga!n?! :p |title = Prince of Void |age =9 Sweeps (19.5 Earth Years) |screenname = boötesAsterion |style =Uses Mostly Lowercase. Goes Into All Caps When Flustered, Angry, Or Making A Point. Uses !'s For I's, << For V's. And <<<< For W's. Sometimes Uses Elaborate Doggy Faces. |zodiac =Canes Venatici |specibus =Slingkind |modus =Summon |relations =Kilab- Lusus The Lonesome- Ancestor The Criminal- Inverted Self Romuli Venati- Dancestor Galxia Betrix- Moirail Canino Lupene- Calignous Interest |home =Precedus |planet =The Land of Stone and Vortexes |like =Imitating Animals, Patchwork, Chasing Herds of Woolbeasts |hate =Tight Places, Being Cornered, Wounds, |music = }} Introduction Input Name? yes and ! lo<(0w0) Awww! Your name is REMMUS VENATI. You are a COUNTRY BUMPKIN sort of fella with an INGRAINED borderline INSTINCT love for the fauna of the woods. Except THAT LITTLE SHIT. You swear if you and him were to get into a SCRAP the entire woods would be WOKEN UP. Especially the dude with the SHOTGUN, you HATE HIM TOO. Anyways, back to the nicer side of things considering you love to SWAY OFF TOPIC and let out any DARK and DESTRUCTIVE THOUGHTS you may acquire. Alongside your love of the FOREST CRITTERS is the love of chasing the occasional WOOLBEAST herd in the fields. They are all so clumsy and DOPEY when they're scared, you just can't resist. You PICKED UP this habit after watching KILAB, your beloved lusus, hunt them. It ALWAYS SUCKS when he does end up killing one though. Especially when YOU RECEIVE the brunt of the blame. Not everything can be SUNSHINE and DAISIES to you much to your LAMENT. Speaking of that, you hate TIGHT SITUATIONS and especially loathe being CORNERED or worse yet, WOUNDED. These thoughts make you shudder and FAINT with a history of succeeding in the past. At least your moirail was kind enough to be WATCHING your scrubby ass enough to drag you back home when you did. She always does, even if you aren't HORNS-DEEP in dreamland. Maybe it is a good thing she is quite NOSY. Then again, what are you kidding, you LOVE DREAMLAND and even consider sleeping more often to STAY THERE where it is BRIGHT and BEAUTIFUL. Oh well. At least you have the forest. Its pretty sunny, and it is EXCEPTIONALLY, without question, beautiful. Even the gorgeous animals. Hell, sometimes you find yourself IMITATING and ACTING like them you because you think they are that awesome. When you aren't TERRORIZING the woods, you sit at home and steep yourself in PATCHWORKING. It is a small and sometimes PAIN IN THE ASS habit, but it comes in handy, especially when it comes to PESKY RIPS and TEARS in your clothes and what little UPHOLSTERY you do have. TREKKING your woodland domain and running around like you have TROLL RABIES or something has a price you know. Everything in your hive has had to be repaired at least once as you are quite LACKLUSTER with upkeep. Maybe you should consult the one chick on TROLLIAN. You're sure that a few tips from her would make your hive the envy of TROLL MARTHA STEWART or so your moirail suggests. You think you would be lost and end up DYING without her. Well, maybe not dying but you'd be very much lost. Damn! You really need to stop being so DRAMATIC. It alwyas has a way of SCREWING YOU OVER in some shape or form. Your trolltag is boötesAsterion BA and you ha< What will you do next? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Remmus comes from Remus, the brother of Romulus of whom founded Rome. **His bickering with Canino, whose tag is RomulusVenatici, refers to Romulus killing Remus before preceding to name the new city Rome. It also refers to their separate sessions where Remmus's is void and Canino's goes on to create the kid's universe in GHOST. *Venati comes from the second half of Canes Venatici which is the namesake of his sign. They are the hunting dogs said to belong to Boötes the herdsman although he tended to oxen not sheep. **His lusus's as well as his own habit of chasing of sheep is a tongue in cheek reference to Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog. **Boötes is also the first half of his tag. **I guess his name would also technically mean, Remus's dogs considering the origins. *Asterion in his tag comes from the name of the star in the constellation, Canes Venatici. It is also known as Chara or Beta Canum Venaticorum. **It also means "starry." It would likely be correct to call Remmus "starry-eyed." *His lusus is a jackal which is part of the genus Canis and is closely related to wolves. **"The Greek word for cudgel in Ptolemy's original text, Almagest, was translated to Arabic to mean "the spearshaft having a hook." When it was later translated to Latin, the translator mistook the word "al-kullab" for "kilab," and the "spearshaft having a hook" became "spearshaft having dogs." Hevelius eventually named the dogs Asterion ("little star") and Chara ("joy") and defined their presence in the sky. " ~http://www.topastronomer.com/StarCharts/Constellations/Canes-Venatici.php **His rivalry with Canino refers to the phrase "Dog eat dog" when referring to cutthroat competition. *His ancestor, the Lonesome was known for trekking about the woods on his own and protecting the hiding place of the Fugitive. This mirrors his relationship with Galxia as well as the term "lone wolf." He was later stalked, jumped, and killed by the No*o*mad out of spite after a rough brawl with the Marksman. This also mirrors Remmus's feelings with their descendants. (Fun fact: I often call him Remy.) Gallery Remmus-God Tier-Hero Mode.png| The Prince of Void The Lonesome.png| Remmus's Ancestor-Rendered Symbolically Romuli Venati.png|Remmus's Dunce Dancestor Romuli-God Tier.png|The Mage Who Knows Nothing Rendered Symbolically Romuli-Grimdark.png| ^UxU^ Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Land dweller